


Bright Smile

by Tatzebea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elements, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: After the fight that nearly costed life, the Elements cure themselves in a hospital.The one who uses fire, Walawai, who is less injured visits his water using friend, Kuhura.





	Bright Smile

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of information regarding what happened, but whatever x3
> 
> Have a middle in the story oneshot~~  
> Also here:  
> Walawai= https://tatzebea.tumblr.com/post/162009346558/walawai-fuego-guardian-of-fire  
> Kuhura= https://tatzebea.tumblr.com/post/161894069372/kuhura-agua-guardian-of-water

The red haired boy walked to the direction the nurse entrusted him. He still had some bandages around his arms, but the one he wanted to see was far worse of.

 

 

Door 201.

That's where his friend was supposed to be. The boy knocked on the door and he could hear a soft "Come in". When he opened the door he saw the condition his friend was in. The blue haired boy had bandages around his head and they covered his left eye. They also were around his arm and chest. The former white bandages shined a soft blue, the boy's blood. Said boy looked at his visitor.

"Hello, Kuhura. How are you?" This made the blue haired boy pout. "Pained" His voice was raw, yet soft, as if he didn't talk to someone else for a long time. This made the other boy come closer. He sat down next to his friend. "I hope you feel better soon" He lowered his voice, too. He felt like he shouldn't talk too loud. "How do you feel?" This made the redhead hum. Even if his friend's voice sounded rough it still was soothing. "I am fine. It looks worse than it actually is" After he said this he reached his hand to the other. At first he wanted to touch Kuhura's hair, but thought against it and instead hold his hand. The blue haired boy looked at the hand that touched his. "What are you doing?" This made his visitor laugh. "What does it look like? I am holding your hand"

He laughed harder.

Kuhura bushed while looking at their joined hands. He felt tired but still squeezed the other's hand. "Walawai?" Luckily, the called boy heard Kuhura and stopped laughing. He answered with an equally soft "Hm?"

At first Kuhura didn't respond. Walawai thought that the other fell asleep at first, but then he heard the soft voice of his friend. "I am so glad that you are my friend" The redhead rubbed his friend's hand. Surprisingly, the scars on Kuhura's hand felt soft, yet raw. It made Kuhura breathe in and shudder a little. "I am very glad we are friends, too. I l-" He stopped himself. He felt that it wasn't a good time to say this. Unfortunately this made the other peek up. "You what?" Walawai closed his eyes and smiled. "Never mind. It's nothing, Kuhura" The other boy on the other hand didn't just slip it. He tried to sit up, with big effort and pain. Eventually he managed before Walawai could stop him. "No. Walawai, tell me. What do you wanted to say?"

The red haired boy frowned. After a second, he reached with his free hand to the others hair, touching it. This earned him a disgruntled noise from Kuhura. Walawai hoped that the other forgot what he was about to say. Suddenly he felt a hand on the hand that was in the blue hair. It held him in place. He looked at Kuhura's face. He could only see one eye, but it looked angered. "Don't touch my hair, Pyromaniac" Walawai could hear the roughness of his friends voice. He knew Kuhura doesn't like him to touch his hair. As an answer, however, he gave his friend a big smile. "Don't think you can distract me so easily. I know you, Walawai" The other's voice surprised him this time. It was strong. A voice Kuhura mostly used in battle. It was a voice that showed that Kuhura was strong and not as meek as most would think. Walawai admired this. He admired Kuhura for being so strong.

"I love you"

Walawai's voice was harsh. Harsh, yet honest. He loved Kuhura. He loved all of his friends. But Kuhura was special. They were counterparts after all. Fire and Water. He guessed that was the reason. When he looked back at the blue haired boy, he saw surprise. "Huh?" Back to being a soft voice again. The redhead understood though. He blared it out.

Both were blushing.

The less injured boy didn't expect an answer. Instead he let go of Kuhura's hand and hair and cupped his cheeks. He had to make his point clear after all. "I... I love you. I love everything of you. Your hair, your eyes, all your flaws and everything of you I find perfect. I... uhhh" Now he felt like he made it worse. He was about to put his hands away, when he felt the others soft hands on his. He briefly wondered how Kuhura could have such soft hands but brushed it of when the other started talking. "I... love... you, too" The respond surprised Walawai, which he vocalized with a confused "What?". Kuhura closed his eye. He was pouting now, but shook his head soon after. "I... never felt loved more than by all of you. I love you all. You all make me feel.... happy" After the blue haired boy said this, he opened his eye again and smiled. It was a raw smile. A smile that never got used. A smile that mesmerized Walawai. It was rare and unsure, yet so very bright.

Out of impulse Walawai closed the gap between their faces and kissed Kuhura. It was a sweet, soft and small kiss, but it showed both their feelings. When both parted, they looked at each other again.

After a short while Kuhura started giggling. It was an equally rare occasion than his smile and Walawai loved the sound of it. It made him feel happy. It was such a pretty, serenade like sound. It was as lovely as the ocean. While Walawai wondered over the other's laugh, Kuhura put both their foreheads together. His cheeks got very red due to the rare actions he did.

Eventually Kuhura's laugh subsided and Walawai came back to his senses, too. He noted that Kuhura was breathing harder than before. "You should sleep. I am sure you are exhausted" Walawai rubbed the blue haired boy's right cheek softly. His answer was a "Hm" sound. At this point was Kuhura's eye already closed. The redhead lay the other as painless as he could back on the bed.

When he stood up, he looked down on his nearly sleeping friend. Walawai smiled at him and stroke his arm. He made sure that he didn't touch the others injuries. However, the other did open his eye again. "Walawai?" His voice was as soft as ever. The red haired boy hummed. "Kuhura, I come back later. I have to talk to the others and then all of us visit you" His voice was cheerful but calm. Walawai's words made the blue haired boy blush again. "I am.... glad..." And with that, Kuhura fell asleep. Walawai looked at him for a few second till he made his way to the door.

After he closed it, he turned around.

His former kind expression turned sour upon seeing who was in front of him.

And he surly won't let Kuhura see this person...


End file.
